


Fifth Month Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fifth Month Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staccato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=staccato).



He didn’t count the time at Lab. Didn’t meet him in the eye, didn’t give the boy as little as a passing acknowledgement, only a little too hard shove out of the way and he went back to looking in through the window.  
  
It wasn’t the time they had first met. Silver didn’t even remember his face, then. He recalled a stupid cap and that was just about it, really. Nothing about the other boy stood out — small-ish build, soft smiles, those features he only noticed quite a while later.  
  
“What are you looking at?” he bit out, feathers ruffled at the other’s constant staring.  
  
No, he still didn’t — _wouldn’t_  — acknowledge it as the first time they’ve met. Not even when he clearly remembered Hibiki’s head bowed down a little — ever so quiet — and his hand, fingers slightly curled, in the air.  
  
The slight tingle on Silver’s shoulders showed that he tapped him there. And he felt warm. _Why?_  
  
———-  
  
Silver lost. _Silver had a type advantage and he fucking lost. What the fuck._  
  
It was the first time Silver looked — really _looked_  — at Hibiki. His first step to being powerful, his first step to show his father that he’s definitely not weak, and this boy, _this small, weak-looking, gentle boy_  ruined everything. He saw it, behind Hinoarashi’s flames, a different glint in his eyes. A far cry from the hesitant, shy gaze from earlier, Hibiki’s eyes were filled with determination, _pity_ , and no, no, _no_ , this isn’t at all what he wanted.  
  
What makes it worse is that the twat knew his name now. _Gloating rights, whatever._  
  
———-  
  
  
He actually didn’t learn Hibiki’s name until about halfway through his journey. He heard it by chance, when that other little girl from Wakaba with the silly hat and pigtails _(were stupid hats a trend in that town or something?)_  scurried up to the boy and called his name.  
  
“Hibiki!” she shouted from a good few metres away, and, _man_ , was that girl loud. Such a contrast to Hibiki who was quiet and reserved and _not as half as irritating (when he wasn’t kicking his ass in battle anyways, then he’d top Pigtails in terms of annoyance)._  
  
Hibiki… Silver never really bothered to learn the other’s name. What use would it be to know his name, really? But now that he knows it, Silver can’t help but think how pretty Hibiki’s name is.  
  
 _Hibiki. To reverberate._  
  
———-  
  
  
Silver realized what he felt towards Hibiki wasn’t all teeth and fangs when he lost against him in Champion Road.  
  
“I haven’t given up on becoming the greatest Trainer,” he said, walking towards his rival. With a clap to Hibiki’s shoulder he continued, “You keep at it until then.”  
  
His first words of encouragement, his first time acceptance of the other’s strength as a trainer. Many of his firsts were because of this guy and that should’ve meant something, shouldn’t it?  
  
It did. At least Silver thought it did, when his chest felt heavy the moment he turned away to leave. But this had to be wrong. _It had to be_. He was  _Silver_ , and Silver didn’t grow soft. Especially not for someone like _Hibiki_.  
  
Silver happily denied anything that wasn’t in the lines of hate for a good, long while.  
  
———-  
  
  
“I don’t hate you.” One of the very few words Hibiki ever said. His voice was quiet and soft… _assuring._  
  
“What makes you think I care?” Silver spat, looking away.  
  
They were sitting on one of the many bridges in Dragon’s Den, feet dangling over the edge, almost touching the water.  
  
“You do, though…” Hibiki trailed off, swinging his legs, splashing Silver a little.  
  
“Hey— _Fuck_ — quit that!”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he giggled. Silver liked seeing Hibiki’s smile. But only this honest, happy smile, not the triumphant sort of smiles the boy would have on his face whenever he won a battle. Those just made him feel like punching his face.  
  
———-  
  
  
Alone together in the train compartment, Silver felt the weight of Hibiki’s body against his. The boy was sleeping soundly, probably tired from their journey in Kanto. Glad to be on the road back home, Silver revelled in his surroundings, serene and peaceful. Mixed with the  _clatter clatter_  of the train, he heard Hibiki’s breaths - slow inhale, slow exhale.  
  
It’s odd when he thought about it, how they came to be like this. Silver wouldn’t let the boy touch him at first, wouldn’t even look at him without feeling some form of hate, yet here they are practically snuggling with each other _on a public transport._  
  
Silver sighed and repositioned Hibiki’s head to rest on the crook of his neck when it lolled off to the other side.  
  
———-  
  
  
It was a Saturday and Silver would like to sleep in. But _nope_ , Hibiki had to come that morning banging on his door so they could go to the National Park _…to participate in the bug catching contest._  
  
“We’re working as a team today, okay?” Hibiki said, tugging at Silver’s sleeve.  
  
He grumbled a response, ignoring him and ignoring the guy doing the briefing completely. They ruined his weekend, why _should_  he listen to them?  
  
A few scratches and a Hibiki tripping over a branch and landing on top of him later, all they managed to catch was a trancell. _A fucking trancell._ How embarrassing, two of the best trainers in Johto and they couldn’t even manage to catch anything better.  
  
“Well, at least we had fun together,” Hibiki said sheepishly.  
  
“Yeah,” Silver snorted. “Fun.”  
  
———-  
  
  
When Silver visited his old house, it rained hard, making the house felt more foreboding than it actually is. Unkempt and abandoned, the furniture was covered with a thick layer of dust. Still, Silver walked on, along the hallways and up the stairs, the wood flooring creaked under his feet.  
  
He passed his father’s study, void of the small orange glow that used to filter through the open door. Of course he didn’t expect to find Sakaki here, but still… With a sigh, Silver turned to leave. There’s no point in dwelling in the past, he knew that, yet he still went here, as if visiting would give him an answer, as if visiting would make a difference, as if meeting his dad would _solve_  anything.  
  
“Silver…”  
  
Below the stairs of his porch was Hibiki, expression unreadable. Quite a bit sullen, maybe a little sad, whatever it is, it hurts to look.  
  
“It’s not… I’m not…” he tried to say.  
  
“You don’t need to be sad,” Hibiki said, walking up the stairs. “Your father may be gone, but you have me.”  
  
“I don’t care if he’s gone—” He tried to be strong, he always tried to be. But at the one moment he most needed to be, he couldn’t - tears rolled off his cheeks.  
  
Hibiki raised his hand and put it on the side of Silver’s face, gentle rubbing the tears away. Bringing the other boy into an embrace, Hibiki whispered - soft encouraging words into his ears.  
  
“You don’t need to prove to him you’re strong, you’re strong enough in my eyes.”


End file.
